


Warmth

by Punk_Kitten



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, M/M, Yugyeom calls Jungkook 'baby', based on an ig post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Kitten/pseuds/Punk_Kitten
Summary: "So my girlfriend wakes up in the middle of the nights sometimes and if she notices i'm not close to her she taps my face until i wake up and just holds her arms open and says "come. warmth." and then falls back asleep when l do as told.a.k.aA yugkook one-shot based on the above text, courtesy of some ig post.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao please enjoy this, I wrote this while on the sub and I'm very soft for this shipping. Sorry for any mistakes!

**_Warmth_ ** _._

_Jeon Jungkook x Kim Yugyeom_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

**“** NO!”

 

     Jungkook screamed, startling himself awake. The twenty-one year old sat up on the bed, panting. He sat there, trying to catch his breath.

 

    “Great, another nightmare,” he mumbled to himself. Knowing that it would be a while until he could find himself to fall asleep again, Jungkook rolled over to the right side of the bed, ready to cuddle with his lover. Instead of a warm body, however, all he felt was the cold sheets. He frowned, realizing that Yugyeom must have been working late and wouldn’t come home until the early morning  _again_.

 

    Yugyeom was a dance instructor at one of the top agencies in Korea. The younger worked with trainees and idols alike, making sure their moves were in top shape and ready for just about any performance. He was really proud of his boyfriend, he really was, but Jungkook couldn’t help but feel lonely every time the younger came home late. He especially disliked that he rarely got time to see Yugyeom, especially when he needed him at times like these.

 

   Jungkook sighed but got up from the bed, ready to go warm up a cup of milk and hopefully get some sleep before the morning came. He put on one of Yugyeom’s shirt, loving that he could at least smell like his lover. Wrapped in a blanket, he made his way towards the kitchen. However, as he made his way there, he couldn’t help but be surprised at the lump that laid on the couch. Yugyeom must have come home early and crashed on the couch due to exhaustion.

 

   Now with a new mission in mind, Jungkook made his way towards the younger, making sure to be quiet and not bump into anything. He lowered himself in front of Yugyeom until they were at eye level before poking the other.

 

   “Gyomie.”  _Nothing_

 

   “Babe, wake up,” Jungkook whispered. Still nothing. With a sigh, he mentally apologized to his lover before violently shaking him awake.

 

   The younger woke up abruptly, startled at the way he was awoken from his slumber.

 

   “Hyung?” Yugyeom questioned, yawning in the process. Jungkook cooed at how cute his boyfriend was when tired.

 

   Jungkook spread out his arms (and may or may not have been making grabby hands at the younger) and said, “Come. Warmth.”

 

   Yugyeom’s heart fluttered at that. It got even worse when he noticed his boyfriend was wearing one of his t-shirts. He must have really missed him. The younger made a mental note to talk to the company about his work schedule so that he would have enough time to see his baby.

 

   “C’mon here, baby.” And with that, Yugyeom enveloped the elder into his arms and the two fell asleep like that, cuddling on the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't cringey, I honestly tried. Life has been hard (honestly everything sucks) but I'm trying to better myself. Wrote this for pure enjoyment. 
> 
> Los amo <3


End file.
